Champion
by Jes The Dino
Summary: A single chapter one shot Setting Early Series four Story is Alternate universe Agent Colby Granger adopts a dog from a rescue centre I don't own Numb3rs wish I did


Colby regarded the poster copies of it had been stuck on a number of lamp posts and in shop windows. The mutt in the picture was certainly a sorry looking creature but since the loss of his Pedigree Afghan Colby had been lonely. His dog hadn't died it had been confiscated by the FBI along with all his other possessions during the Spying Fiasco, as the profits of criminal activity. Despite being exonerated none of his things had been returned - a mix up with his paperwork meant they had been auctioned off including his $500 champion bred Afghan. Colby quietly resented the way he'd been treated and was still being treated especially by David. Yes the team had accepted him back and apart from Sinclair most were quite kind to him. Colby sighed he'd managed to buy a new home with his compensation and the reward money he received from exposing the whole Chinese infiltration ring but his new home was nothing like the upmarket apartment he'd owned before. Now he lived on a twenty year old Canal barge in a marina run by the Federal Agency. It was was secure Residential River Village but Colby often had the impression the other residents regarded him suspicion. He felt in his pocket for his Warrant Card hopeful it would serve as sufficient Identification. The night before he had again read his FBI contract. Section Four Paragraph Eight clearly stated:-

"The FBI does at all times encourage the partnering of agents with K9 units. Regardless of grade, divison or service length."

Half of him feared the FBI stealing this second dog if he was able to acquire it but then he reasoned they no longer had any cause to doubt his loyalty and anyway unknown to the FBI he had a secret family, a younger half-sister. A sister who was willing to henceforth protect his property even the Barge he'd bought was in her name. If the situation did arise again the FBI was going to be disappointed? In the eyes of the world Colby didn't own anything even his bank account now only contained a few dollars. Everytime he was paid Colby drew the money out in cash and hid it in a steel safety deposit box under the bunk on his barge. Three hours later with all the required paperwork and documents in his possession Colby slid the second hand Ute into his alloted space towards the rear of the Marina Parking lot. He climbed out and walked round to the back of the vehicle and opened the hatch. The dog looked up at him his big sorrowful eyes.

"Its going to be all right fella," Colby softly crooned to the nervous animal. "You're safe now and I'm going to make sure no one ever hurts you again." Moving slowly he unhitched the restraining straps and then attached a standard leash to the harness he'd purchased for his new dog.

He gave a gentle tug on the end and the animal clambered slowly down from the car. Colby shut the hatch and locked the car then walking slowly he led his new pet down across the parking lot and down onto the tow path. He'd spent the journey home from the shelter considering names for the dog. Clearly it was a crossbreed but Colby didn't mind that he was already growing very fond of the shy animal. As they walked the dog sniffed at a number of enticing and interesting smells Colby was quite happy to let the dog familiarize himself with his new environment He saw his boat approaching and carefully coaxed the animal across the short gangplank then down onto the deck. He regarded it for a few seconds before finally deciding.

"Zeus!" he said aloud. "I'm going to call you Zeus!" The dog put its head on one side and looked quizzically at its new owner. "Zeus!" Colby repeated the name and crouching down he fussed the dog again repeating its name. Once inside the actual boat Colby noted the dog seemed to relax a little and within ten minutes it was stretched out comfortably on his bunk. Colby smiled as he climbed up beside it. He and his new pet had quickly bonded. The next day he dropped Zeus off at his sister's house. Until he'd got all the official paperwork sorted Colby couldn't take Zeus to work with him The dog had met Sorina the night before and the pair had hit it off straight away so Colby was calm about leaving his dog with her. He continued to do this for a whole month but there was a reason for it. Colby had discovered Zeus wasn't properly house broken and clearly the poor animal hadn't even had the most basic of training Colby took steps to rectify the situation He enrolled himself and Zeus in a dog obedience school. Zeus actually took to training like a duck to water and was within a few sessions the top of his cless. The instructor made a suggestion to Colby that both intrigued and excited him.

David scowled at Colby as he entered their shared cubicle the next day but he didn't say anything other than to grunt as Colby wished him good morning. Don Eppes was just walking by and frowned. Granger and Sinclair had always been his best team he wanted them back in sync and

at ease with each other. Don walked on shaking his head. Colby wasn't the one being difficult David was, Don made a mental note to have a quiet word with him. Dammit! Granger was a national hero. Okay David

had cause to feel betrayed that his partner hadn't trusted him but Don knew Colby wouldn't have wanted to lie to them. He'd been forced into the subtefuge by his handler. Just after ten Colby took a tea-break, David's eyes narrowed as he saw him walk towards the elevator.

Colby rode the lift down to Human Resources on the fourth floor. The Supervisor of the unit smiled at him then Colby asked what forms he was required to fill in to enable him to bring his dog to work." The supervisor gave a knowing nod.

"So you've finally got a new dog?"

"Yes!" She handed him three separate forms.

"You'll need to ensure It's vaccinations are up to date. We'll need to see his record card. I'll also make an appointment for you with one of our accredited veterinary practices. The animal will have to have a tracer chip any preferance on time?"

"Friday evening would probably be best. Most cases wrap up about half four.

"Fine I'll book you in for half five.

"Thanks!" She smiled and Colby returned to his Unit. For the rest of the week he kept his head down just doing routine tasks and whenever possible avoiding David. On Friday he collected Zeus from his sister and drove out to East LA. Colby arrived at the vet's at half past five. He checked in then sat down in the waiting room. He nervously stroked Zeus less than five minutes later the doctor called Colby into the surgery. He smiled down at Zeus.

"I say he's a bit of a beauty. What is he? Part newfoundland maybe?"

"I think he's a summer dog." Colby replied. The vet got the joke.

"Ah! Somma this and somma that."

"Exactly!"

"Have you bought his record card?"

"Yes this is a record I got from the rescue centre and I've kept this of his wormings and flea treatments."

"That's good. The more we have on file About an animal the better.," The vet showed his pleasure at finally meeting a sensible owner. "Right!

Lets have him up on the table So I can look him over." Colby patted the low table

"Up boy! Up Zeus!" The dog leapt up with ease. The vet thoroughly examined him then smiled at Colby.

"I'm more than pleased to give this one A clean bill of health. All he needs now is this and then you're all set. He expertly grabbed a handful off fur behind Zeus's head and inserted a needle. The chip went in smoothly and quickly. "What a good dog," Anstis approved. "He didn't even squeak." He grinned at Colby. You should hear the fuss my Maisy makes." Colby laughed. The vet didn't "Seriously she's a right cry baby. She won't even come to work with me." He picked up a scanner and ran it over Zeus. Colby tensed as it beeped

"No problem at all. There it is transmitting perfectly. Colby leaned forward. The small monitor on the scanner had lit up with Zeus's date of birth age, owner and address," The vet stamped all the relevant papers and that was that Colby could now take Zeus to work with him. But he decided to wait until the following monday. On Friday Colby handed the forms back to the HR officer. The supervisor chuckled. "I guess now you've got a new dog. You want to have it with you all the time."

"Pretty much!" Colby replied.

By coincidence Director Wright had decided that the FBI needed to recompense Granger in a more direct way than just fobbing him of with a few thousand dollars in compensation. He called Don up to his office just before four on Friday afternoon.

"The Dog Training Unit has recently had a litter of Puppies born I am reliably informed they will be fully weaned and ready for Handler Assignment on Monday. I have told Lieutenant Cardew the Operations Chief of that squad that you will be bringing Granger down to him on Tuesday morning and he is to have first choice of the new dogs." Don nodded inwardly pleased. If Colby got a new dog it might go some way towards healing the rift between the agent and the rest of the team.

Keeping Colby in the dark Don happily told the rest of the team of the plans even David was pleased. Lately he'd been trying to mend fences with his partner although he was experiencing some difficulty over the previous month Colby seemed to have gone cold and except when they were at work David didn't see him. In truth Sinclair missed the fun he'd had with Colby before the Lancer Affair. He wanted to get their relationship back to that same footing when they'd been more than partners David wanted his best bud back again. Monday dawned Don and David were always first in, in the morning they were standing by the office coffeee machine discussing a cold case when the elevators opened.

"Oh Shi*t!" David swore Don turned to see what was alarming him and instantly paled. He strode forward to greet his agent at the sametime asking. "Agent Granger What is that?"

"What is what sir?"

"That! Don pointed to Zeus. "You cannot just bring a dog to work. You have to get clearance and inform personnel." Colby held out a sheaf of papers to him.

"This sort of clearance?" Don took the file and flicked through them. Every page had the official FBI stamp on. "I've also registered copies with HR as proscribed in my contract Sir." Don sensed Colby was almost being insolent but couldn't say anything. Granger had turned and headed for his desk. David watched as Colby opened his rucksack and took out a blanket. He laid it down on the floor under his desk and the dog settled down onto it. Liz had arrived and witnessed the scene now she wandered over and peered down.

"He's not much of a looker is he?"

"At least he doesn't have hedgerow hair." Colby shot back. Liz inhaled at the insult then strode away towards the ladies' room to check her appearance. Colby allowed himself a malicious smile. David frowned

"That was a bit spiteful."

"She started it." Colby spent most of the morning at his computer cataloging files Sinclair worked alongside him. They were searching old files for clues to a current serial killer. Twice David noted Colby lean down and pet his dog and several other times the dog himself whined and nudged his master for attention. At one Colby stretched then opened his rucksack and took out a dog lead. He attached it to Zeus's harness and stood up. "Where you going?" David asked.

"Well firstly it's lunchtime and secondly Zeus's been cooped up in here all morning. He needs to stretch his legs and do the necessary." David went red "After all I'm sure you don't want him piddling on your nice new shoes." Colby then walked off. Don saw him leave and glanced at his watch. Colby re-appeared exactly one hour later Don again glanced at his watch he couldn't fault Granger he was regulation on the time but the Director was severely peeved as Granger wouldn't now be interested in an FBI dog. All week David and Don watched as Colby and his dog disappeared each lunch time. Friday came at ten past five Colby shut down his computer packed away his files then put Zeus's lead on. Then with a calm "See ya monday," he and his dog walked away. David stared after him shocked and surprised. Don too was dismayed although he had suspected the dog was a means to an end. The whole team were once again faced with the problem that Colby was deliberately avoiding socialising with them.

It was saturday afternoon Colby was at his sister's house her children were playing with Zeus but at the same time watching the finals of the State Dog Championships Sorina's youngest Karen sighed

"Poor Zeus. He can't go to shows He's not a pedigree

"Actually he can." Josh her brother looked up from his book. "Look at this?" he turned the volume round. "He could do agility." The others leaned forward to see then Colby said.

"I know about this the FBI has a competition between all the offices and their dog units." He gave a grin. "LA's is rubbish. They haven't won once. In fact I don't think they've ever even got in the top five." A grin spread across his sister's face.

"Is it just the actual dog units or can any agent with dog enter?"

"Oh no! Any agent can enter. So long as their OC agrees." Sorina frowned "Will yours agree?" Colby shrugged

"Don? Doubt it but it doesn't matter Twice in the last month I've been sent over to the Archive as a relief. Miles Everret is an OC too and I get on well with him. His wife has a Fox Terrier in the same Dog School class as Zeus." Sorina chuckled Colby did too. He sought out Miles two days later. His friend was very amused and readily signed Colby's entrance fee. "Just make sure you and Zeus uphold the honour of our club." he jovially warned. In fact the two men spent a few days looking into the exact specifications of the Dog Agility trial with a view to training Zeus ahead of time. Colby liked the idea of giving his Furbabe a little bit of an edge.

The competiton began on saturday morning. This year for the first time it was actually being held in LA. The team Captain was one Lieutenent Nick Cardew he was aghast he'd known the norovirus was running rife through LA but he'd never expected it to affect his team. But during the week he'd lost a first team member and both his reserves. He sighed in disappointment to Ian Edgerton. "The one year we actually have a chance to get in the top ten and this happens. Ian shook his head. He was by now over the disease. But he understood Nick's dilemma. The loss of a first team member and both reserves meant they no longer had the required number of people to make a team and thus all would be forced to compete as individuals. At that moment an official came over and spoke to Cardew.

"I've formally listed the last remaining LA handler as elevated to first team standing." Nick looked at Ian.

"Last handler?" The official smiled and consulted his clipboard.

"Yes! Agent Granger out of LA's Violent Crimes Unit." Without further ado he walked away to speak to another team captain

"Agent Granger?" Nick said to Ian "Isn't the Agent who chose an outside dog over one of ours?" Ian shrugged. "What do you know about him and his dog?"

"I didn't know he had a dog." Ian replied. "But its been a few months since I worked alongside Eppes and his squad."The men looked around

"So who is he?"

"I can't see him. Oh wait that's him over there with the.." Oh my god!" Ian paled. "He's got a bloody mutt." Nick groaned

"So basically we're screwed and on our home turf as well."

"Yeah! Pretty much!"

Colby was just signing in as he did so. He was informed he'd been upgraded to first team placing on the official LA squad."

"Eh? Excuse me?" The signing official shrugged

"The LA Squad has lost a first team member and both reserves to illness. It's standard competition rules. Any floaters are automatically assigned as team members."

"Oh!"

"You'll need to wear this armband as well as your official number."

"Does the team captain know about this?"

"Yes!" Colby took the armband and as walked away he almost grinned. Cardew sadly informed the other squad members. They were as disappointed as he was. Although the only girl on the team suggested.

"Well! It could be worse. I mean at least we are still a team."

"You haven't seen his dog." Edgerton drawled.

"How bad can it be?"

"It's some sort of cross." Nick replied.

"Oh!"

"So who is he? We should at least make ourselves known to him. If only to be polite." The girl spoke again. At that moment Colby sought them out anyway.

"Um! Excuse me. I-I!" Ian composed his face and turning round smiled.

"Granger!" he held out a hand for the other man to shake. "Good of you to help us out like this?"

"I'm not quite sure how this happened. I just got told. I'm on your squad." The girl Rachel beheld Zeus swallowed her own disappointment and tried to be friendly, asked

"So how good is your dog?" Colby keeping a perfectly straight face lied.

"I'm not really sure. He likes to chase balls and sticks at home. So I just entered him for a bit of fun." He was gratified to see the faces of all the other members whiten. At that moment the tannoy announced the first event and all further discussion ended. Granger and Zeus were called into the ring as the eleventh pair. The task was for Colby to let Zeus sniff an orange beanbag that was then buried in a pile of others on the far side of a large square. Colby held up a finger and Zeus focussed his attention on him. A whistle was blown and Colby gave the command. "Zeus find!" The LA team all tensed so far their only other dog entered in this event was lying in seventh place. Zeus understood what was expected of him he bounded across the open area to the piles and began to sniff and paw at it. A second later he triumphantly dragged free the orange bag and hared back to Colby instantly dropping the bag at his feet and sitting down. Nick had a stop watch.

"That was promising!" Ian looked at him

"I thought it seemed fast but can he do it twice more?" The exercise had to be completed three times. But after his three goes. Zeus had completed the challenge in the fastest time. He held the lead until the end of the round and the LA squad cheered up immensely. They had won an event or more to the point Zeus and Colby had won it. But that was neither here nor there. It was all about the squad. Although individual wins would result in medals. Colby saw Miles and his wife giving him the thumbs up in congratulations. The next event was an obedience test. The dog handler had to walk to the far end of the square. While his dog remained at the other side. On a whistle the handler had to call his dog to him. But making it stop every time an additional whistle was blown. The dog was then expected to lay down and again await the command of it's owner. The whistles stops were marked by large red circles. If the dog left the circle before a second whistle was blown. The duo would incur a penalty of ten seconds. Ian and his retriever were entered in this event as was the girl Rachel and her dog Clematis.  
She came out flushed with success and only two penalties. Ian also incurred two penalties. The event was close with most competitors incurring at least one. Then Colby and Zeus went in. Zeus lay down on command from Colby and watched him walk away. He reached his standing mark. The first whistle was blown and Colby called Zeus forward. He reached the first red circle and the whistle went.

"Down! Stay!" Colby commanded Zeus instantly obeyed. The team held it's breath for the count of five then the resume whistle was blown. Zeus advanced to the next circle there were six in all. The down whistle was blown and Colby gave Zeus his command. Down he went and stayed until again called forth. Nick was watching intently. His heart was beating slightly irregularly. Colby and Zeus only had one more mark. If the dog could hold it together they stood a chance of winning a second event? Which they did. The LA squad was now begining to get hopeful. Agent Granger's dog may have been a mutt. But it was well trained. Damn well trained. Nick Cardew wondered why he hadn't seen this man. Clearly he was a born handler. He muttered as much to Ian.

"His OC is Don Eppes. He's pretty possessive of his men." Ian nodded. It was his turn to enter the ring with his dog Duke He came away with only one incurred penalty and as such was placed in joint second place for the event. Colby read the score board. By virtue of his two wins and Nick's second. The LA squad was actually in first place. Nick's spirits were beginning to rise for the first time ever. The LA dog training cadre might just be among the medal winners. He was hopeful of perhaps a third place behind the reigning champions. Minneapolis or their greatest rivals Seattle. Between them the two teams had taken the title for the previous eleven years. There was a ten minute break for refreshments then the competiton resumed with the obstacle course. Ian and his dog logged their best time ever completing the course in a minute and thirty seven seconds and only one penalty. Meaning their overall time was one minute forty seven. He was in fifth place. Colby was actually last to go his team mates leaned forward now curious to see how the mutt would do against trained police dogs that ran the course every day. The LA squad and it's small clutch of supporters erupted into cheers as Zeus stormed the course in a minute twenty two with no penalties. Nick looked up at the Scoreboard with only six events left he knew his squad had won. They had seven wins two seconds, two thirds and a fifth. Their accrued points were way above their nearest rival Minneapolis. Lunch was called Colby and Zeus were drawn into a jubilant circle of new friends Ian was curious about Zeus.

"I never even knew you had a dog."

"I got him a few months ago. I saw this ad on a lamp post plastered up by a rescue centre. It said if a home couldn't be found he would be destroyed? I just felt a bit sorry for him. He looked a so sad in the picture. The others inhaled in shock.

"He's a rescue?" said Rachel

"I guess."

"Astounding!"

"Actually he was a mess when I got him. Apparently he'd been ill treated and then dumped. It took me ages to just coax him out from under the table.

"So how come he's so good at this?" Another Agent asked.

"I found that he actually liked to play ball. So I cuddled him and petted him and every time he bought the ball back I cuddled him double. He sleeps on my bed. Comes to work with me." Ian was quietly of the opinion that Colby was something special to have been able to turn an abused animal into the sleek well fed loving animal that now stood before them. Even as he watched Colby was constantly petting and stroking the animal. He realised he been seeing him do the same thing all day. The afternoon's itinery got under way. Colby smiled as the Flyball was called.

"Zeus loves this game. We play it a lot at home." This soon became blatantly obvious. The squads now had to compete as a relay teams. All the dogs racing each other. Nick put Zeus in as first dog. He didn't disappoint. He hared down the track snapped up the ball, first time as it flew out of the box then charged back to Colby. The other teams dogs had all missed their first ball. Ian sent Duke down. He too succeeded in grabbing his first ball and was back before some teams had even set their second dogs running. The LA squad finished a good twenty seconds before Seattle and thirty two before Minneapolis. Because of the fantastic start of the two lead dogs. The others couldn't be caught. Despite Rachel's dog taking three attempts to catch her balls. The final event was the track and find. This was Ian's speciality and it showed his dog blew the opposition out of the water. Colby was content when Zeus finished third. The events rounded up at four. There was a break for an hour and tea then the results were called. The individual medals were awarded first. Director Wright smiled as over and over. He shook Colby Granger's hand. Colby and Zeus had won seven events and taken medals in all the others. Finally the winning squad was announced. Nick Cardew swelled up with pride as the official head of the LA dog training school he went up to collect the trophy. Followed by his team who all received gold medals and rosettes for their dogs. Wright was more than a litle pleased. His team had won and on their home soil too. He insisted on being in the official team photo. It had been a very successful day Miles and his wife Jenny drove Colby home they even stayed at the Marina for a celebratory drink. All Colby's medals and ribbons had been given to Nick. They were going to be put on display in the LA office for one month.

Monday had barely begun when word began to spread The LA squad had won the FBI Dog Agility trials. David looked at Zeus under Colby's desk then remarked

"I bet you wish you had a decent dog now. Instead of that walking fleabag."

"Zeus does not have fleas." Colby snapped "I have a vet's certificate to prove it."

"Well! Excuse me!" David drawled sarcastically. Colby was suddenly looking forward to the news breaking. David was so going to eat his words and then some. Don looked up from his desk then came out of his office as Director Wright and Assistant Director Vidrien strolled into the main investigation area. He went to greet them. But they had turned away and were walking towards Colby's cubicle. Don felt a slight stirring of alarm and hurried over to hear what was said. David and Colby both politely stood up as their superiors entered.

"As you were boys!" Wright smiled. He patted Colby on the shoulder.

"I didn't get a real chance to congratulate you on Saturday. That was a really fine performance. Although I lost a bundle. I'd actually bet on Seattle to win."

"And I'm kicking myself for missing it." Vidrien added. "But I've been reviewing the footage like the director says. It was a damn fine performance." David looked puzzled at Don. Who'd just arrived in the cubicle "Performance?" He queried Wright raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't told them."

"I didn't think they'd be interested." Colby replied

"Interested in what?" Diane had leaned over from the adjoining cubicle

"Young Granger here and his dog wiped the floor with everyone at the dog trials last weekend. Between them they won seven out of the twelve events and took medals in the other five. Winning best overall performance in the process." David went bright crimson. Colby smothered his smile and said "Zeus did all the work sir."

"Spoken like a true champion!" Vidrien slapped Colby on the back then with further congratulations The directors left. Colby now had to face his team They were staring at him and Zeus. David was red faced. Because he'd only minutes earlier called Zeus a useless fleabag. Fortunately for him a case came in But at lunchtime. The whole of VCU went to the canteen and watched highlights of the previous saturday's trials and inspected the shiny trophies. David saw the official photo. It had been blown up and framed. Colby and Zeus were sitting right in the centre right next to the team captain. In fact later that day Nick and Ian came to talk to Colby. The VCU aside. He was the darling of the whole of LA FBI.

Fin


End file.
